Buttons
by LittleBooLost
Summary: 'I think I found it.' -Connie and Rita spend a lazy morning in bed seeking out each other's buttons. Short fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just some slightly strange mind-numbing fluff that my half-asleep brain came up with. Please review, even if it isn't very good! ~LittleBooLost/Ciara xx**

When Rita woke up, it was late morning. The sky outside was grey and it was drizzling, like it was most days in Holby. She rolled over towards Connie, who was still asleep.

Connie had stolen the duvet in the night and was now securely cocooned in it. Her curls had fallen into her face like they always did when she slept. Rita brushed them away, and Connie stirred.

'Mmm...' The brunette mumbled, still fast asleep. She shook her head at Rita's irritating touch. Rita grinned, stilling her finger at the spot directly between Connie's eyebrows. After a moment or two of silence, she dragged her finger down the bridge of Connie's nose and pressed down on the tip of it.

'Beep!' The blonde giggled immaturely, and did it again. 'Beep!'

Connie opened her eyes slowly and stared at her girlfriend. 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to find your on button...is this it?' Yet another nose prod. 'Beep!'

'I don't have an on button.' Connie growled.

'Ah- but I think you do! You're awake now, are you not?' Rita smiled, biting on her lip as she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

'Yes, bu-'

'No buts! And how did I wake you up?'

'By poking me in the nose multiple times and saying 'beep!' in such a silly voice that I had to get up and decide if you needed sedating?!' Grimacing as she recalled her rude awakening, Connie propped herself up on her elbows.

'Yes, whatever, you didn't need to say that last bit.' Rita waved her hand in the air dismissively. 'Anyway, my point being - because poking you on the nose woke you up, your nose is now your on button.'

'Oh, it is, is it?' Connie wriggled closer to Rita and moved to lie on her stomach, propping her chin in her hands. Now their faces were only millimetres apart.

'Uhmm...' Rita pretended to think for a second. 'Yes. It is.'

'So...if I have an on button, does that mean you have one too, my little beeper?' Connie poked Rita's nose mischievously.

'It does.' Rita retaliated by sticking her tongue out.

'And where might this on button be?'

Rita allowed her gaze to drop down very obviously to her own pyjama bottoms, before meeting Connie's eyes with a seductive, playful smile. 'I think you know already.'

Connie returned the smirk but refused to give into Rita's wiles. 'That I do but you know what I really meant. Where's your not-naughty on button?'

Rita sighed despairingly, shooting Connie a look of pure disdain. 'I quote - "not naughty on button." Just for that incredibly cringeworthy comment I'm not telling.'

'Alright then.' Connie flicked her messy hair over her shoulder obnoxiously. 'I don't need to know where it is anyway. I'm looking for something completely different.'

Rita tilted her head curiously. 'What are you looking for?'

'Lie down and you'll find out eventually.'

Rita grasped the share of the duvet and slipped under it, rolling onto her stomach. 'What are you looki- ah!' She sighed when Connie slipped her hand under her pyjama top, and began to lightly scratch her nails along her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed, delight flooding her veins.

Connie observed Rita's reactions with a smirk, still tracing lazy patterns on her back. As the minutes ticked by - two becoming five, five becoming ten, ten becoming fifteen - Rita's breathing slowed. At least until something tickled at the edges of the nurse's brain.

She looked up at the brunette. 'Connie?' She whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

'Yes?' Connie smiled down at her, fingers briefly palpitating a soft spot she'd discovered made Rita shudder.

'Mm...what are you looking for? Because...you said it wasn't my on switch..' Rita trailed off, her words consumed by a massive yawn.

Connie laughed softly to herself. 'You're right. It's not your on button I've been looking for.' She couldn't quite believe how easy it had been to manipulate Rita into a state of near brain-deadness. Lowering her lips to Rita's ear she whispered 'it was your off button.'

'Whaat? Heyy...' Rita started to sit up and protest, but her eyes were already fluttering shut again. She resisted for nearly a minute, though it was too difficult.

'Ssshh.' Connie murmured, watching as Rita fell asleep. She pressed her lips to the nurse's cheek in a brief kiss and then muttered to her sleeping form, 'I think I found it.'


End file.
